Pack Born
by cresentmoon-chan
Summary: A new pup is born into the pack. Her name: Kagome. Some unfortunate events happen and she meets a human. Kagome is dragged into the mysterious world of humans, and her two friends are not happy. Wait a second...How did she turn into a human? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoplz! Cresentmoon-chan here! Here I start my new series called Pack Born! Be sure to check out my other series: Silver Wolf.**

**I hope you guys like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: Never in my entire existence have I or will I own Inuyasha. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

-_o Pack Born -_o

**Prologue.**

The crescent moon shines in the night sky, surrounded by thousands of dazzling stars. The crickets chanted their beautiful melody, seeming to know that tonight is a time of celebration, even the earth seemed to tremble with excitement.

Each pack member looked to one another with impatience. At last, a yelp was heard from the rustling bushes and a young pup and her mother emerged from the bushes. Powerful barks could be heard a mile away, expressing both their joy and relief. This was the first successful birth of a wolf pup for the alpha's mate, her earlier pups perished during labor for reasons unknown. The pup's fur was a striking midnight black with a blueish tint to it and a beautiful silver crescent moon on her forehead to show her status in the pack. The next rightful leader.

Her small black nose twitched with curiosity. She seemed to have recognized the scent of pack, because she then gave a small, high-pitched bark and ran to each adult wolf, committing their scent to memory. Everyone watched her carefully and gave her room to run between them so she wouldn't trip trying to maneuver her way to each of them. Suddenly, and in unison, every wolf turned to the mother wolf expectantly, even her own pup. To human ears, it might have sounded like a dangerous, threatening bark, but to the pack, it was a mother proudly announcing what her pup's name is.

"Kagome." said the mother announced, nuzzling her mate, who looked over his pack in approval. Immediately, thirteen howls seeped into the cold night air.

Howling at the moon high above the sky, it was a sort of promise to the wolf pack. A promise that they would watch over the new pack member, protect her with their lives, and eliminate any threat towards her. Together, the pack sang their protectiveness to the dark heavens above, sending chills down Kagome's spine. Although she was not fully aware of what was happening around her, she understood that this is her pack, her family, her territory.

Every instinct she had screamed at her 'Pack! Safe! Warm! Protect!' Unknown to the rest of the wolves, Kagome made her own promise to the moon that night. To protect what is rightfully hers. On that night, a newborn pack member swore to protect and howled with all her might along with her mother and new-found family. A miracle pup born, promises were made, and the wolves howled and howled blissfully into the night. If only they could stay that way forever.

If only they would have kept their promises. If only...

* * *

**Soooo?! What did you think?! Was it good? Was it bad? Leave a comment and tell me what you think!**

**Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guyzzz! Hope you got everything you wanted for Christmas! **

**Thank you to: **Kingdomkeeper9000 – luckgirl13 - LoveInTheBattleField -Veraozao - XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX – **and **Sesshomaru2004 **for reviewing!**

**And just a FYI, this chapter is mostly a chapter that gives you Kagome's background.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**PaCk BoRn**

o0o0o0 Flash Forward Fifteen Years 0o0o0o

My paws pounded against the forest floor as I ran, my breath came out in short pants, and my heart beating a thousand miles a second. I kept pushing myself to go faster, I knew my pursuer was slowly gaining on me. 'Move, move, move!' I chanted in my head, doing turns and running through small ponds of water to cover my tracks. After a while, I was exhausted and slowed down to a slight jog. A rustling behind me had me alert, and before I could do anything, a huge ball of honey brown fur tackled me to the ground. I couldn't breath with the large amount of weight on my stomach.

"Bankotsu...your...suffocating me..." I managed to gasp out with my limited amount of air. Right as I finished my sentence, the weight lifted off me and I could breath again.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I panted unnecessarily.

"Don't be such a drama wolf Kagome, your too tough for that." Bankotsu snorted. He laid down on his belly and shut his eyes, no doubt resting after such a long run. I followed his example and laid down next to him.

For a moment, we just laid there and savored the sweet silence that clung to the forest air. Then I felt Bankotsu stiffen and start sniffing the air around him, my eyes flew open.

"Whats wrong?" I whispered to him, crouched down in an attack position.

"Hunter." he growled, lips curled up, flashing his deadly white canines. His normally blue eyes burned a darker shade with anger.

"In this area? Are you sure?" I sniffed the air and sure enough, I could smell human and gunpowder.

"I know trash when I smell it." he snarled.

I strained my ears to see if I could hear the human. A low, pained moan and thud of a body was all I heard.

"It's hurt," I paused, then flattened my ears on my skull, afraid to finish my thought, but did anyway, "or dead."

"Good." Bankotsu perked right up and turned to walk back towards the den, "Lets get out of here princess, if we're lucky, there will be nothing left but bones by tomorrow morning."

With one last glance in the humans direction, I followed Bankotsu home. We walked in utter silence, collecting our thoughts, or at least I was, I just assume he was doing the same. Unlike the rest of my pack, I didn't despise humans as much as they do. Although I admit, I wasn't exactly ecstatic about them when they killed my mother. I was three when she was murdered. At the time, I wanted to wipe out every single human off the face of the earth. Rage had covered every inch of my body as well as my mind and it felt as if I was on fire. I can still recall angrily hunting deer with my father, tearing into their fragile necks with my fangs, tearing it apart like velvet, and he let me, knowing that I was beyond enraged and needed some sort of outlet.

The pack elder was far from content with my behavior as the only daughter of the alpha. According to him, I should have played with other pups my age, not hunting with the adult males. Learning with the other females about the nature of the forest, not learning how to fight an opponent and finding their weak point. Although the wolves loath the humans, they could never act on it, that would mean war with them, and fortunately or unfortunately, we don't have the same luxury of being able to hold guns.

Anyway, I had a dream one night, and in that dream, my mother came to me. While I shared my father's colored fur, my mother's rare, deep red eyes and crescent moon were identical to my own. She looked sad in my dream, which in turn saddened me. She looked just like she did before they killed her. From her red eyes, gray fur, and the glimmer of happiness in the depths of her eyes, she was everything I remembered. Everything I love and adore.

"Mamma..." I ran to her and nuzzled my cheek to her's, I could feel the fresh hot tears starting to form in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall.

"You're supposed to be dead..." I whispered softly.

"Yes, but I don't have much time little one, I am not supposed to be here. I must tell you now: don't blame the humans for what happened. Not all of them are evil. Please, don't hate them, learn from them and help when your help is needed, even if they are human and hunter." When she finished, her form started to disappear, it looked like mist floating up to the sky.

"Wait! No! Mamma!" I cried out.

"Kagome, remembered that you are strong, burn bright! And remember that..." Her form had disappeared, but I barely managed to hear her last three words, "...I love you..."

I know that my pitiful sobs could be heard that night. No one disturbed me, not even my father. That's why me and Bankotsu are friends, he shared my pain, he also lost his mother to a hunter. Bankotsu allowed me to lean on him and cry to my heats content, never questioning, just comforting. Whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there, and I stood up for him when everyone looked down on him for crying when his own mother died. Apparently, only females can cry, males must hide their pain, even if their mates die. Anyhow, since my mother appeared in my dream that night, I have been more lenient towards humans.

"Kagome!" someone snarled angrily, bringing me back to my harsh reality. It was my father, we were back at the den. Home sweet den. Ha.

"Father," I greeted him, he gave me a sly, wolfish grin, pun intended.

My father is the alpha of this small pack, is word is law and if you disobey, you suffer the consequences. We both have similar traits, both hard-headed, have a temper, and rarely take no for an answer. The only difference is that when I say no to him, he makes sure I pay. Enough said. I also think that it angers him that I have the same birthmark mother had, the one that symbolizes that I'm next in line to be the alpha, birthed into royalty and born to rule. He mated into royalty, underdog to alpha.

"You were supposed to be here by sundown, you are late." He might as well accused us of murdering all the pups in the pack. Just because I am his daughter, doesn't mean he treats me better than the rest of the pack. I think the treats me the worst.

"Bankotsu." He finally decided to acknowledge him and turned his intense gaze to him, father never could look me in the eyes for more than ten seconds, he can only tolerate me when we go hunting. I think it's because I get so into the hunt, its like I become a whole other wolf. I get into this state of blood lust and my mind turns blank, letting my instincts take over.

"Alpha." Bankotsu bowed his head, flattening his ears against his skull, showing submission.

"Leave." replied my father in his monotone voice.

Bankotsu hesitated, he knows that we don't exactly have a happy-go-lucky father daughter relationship, but he leaves in the end. Every wolf fears him, since mother has died, he changed for the worst. He used to be caring, put others before himself, and made me feel loved and protected in m early years. Now though... it's the complete opposite. Once Bankotsu was swallowed into the darkness of the cave, father stared me down. I stared straight back at him. It's suicidal to look an alpha in the eye and not submit, but I can't help it. It's as it I can see right through him, I guess that's why they say your eyes are the windows to your soul.

I could see his pain, misery, and loss through his thick cloud of anger. After a while of defiance, he growled at me in a feral way. I looked away with my eyes, but refused to flatten my ears or bow my head, to someone who's all but turned his back on me. Father dearest growled low and loud, showing that he wasn't pleased with my behavior.

"Learn your place pup, just because you are kin, does not mean you get special treatment." With that said, he turned away from me to stalk back to the den. I stood where he left me, on the edge of the woods, a good distance from the den and let go of a furious growl of my own that I managed to contain in the back of my throat. I began to shake with anger. Everyone knows very well that I am no longer considered a pup, and he tells me to learn my place?! My place is with my friends and family, with the people who care about me. My place is obviously not here.

If I had any doubts before, now they were completely erased, no matter what, I would go into the woods and check on the human. I slowly made my way to the far corner of the cave, my claws softly clicking on the moist cave floor, ignoring the stares that seemed to burn into my fur. No one approached me, not even Bankotsu. Each and every one of them feared that the alpha would not approve of them comforting me, am I really not that important?

As I curled up in my spot, I couldn't stop myself from smiling slightly, mamma would be proud that I would go to check on the human, investigate, help were I am, maybe, needed. If only she was still here with me and make papa go back to the way he used to be.

I quickly shook my head of the dangerous thoughts and shoved the feelings of sadness and regret back into the corners of my mind. I must be focused, who knows what father would do. I slowly drifted into a light doze and waited until everyone else was asleep, I just hope nothing goes wrong. A wolf willingly going to see a human, why do I get the feeling that something is going to go wrong, one way or another?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Show that you care by leaving a review and telling me what you think thus far! **

**Have a safe, awesome New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely people. So sorry I haven't been updating, you see, my computer is being a jerk and I can't seem to get on it at home, so I will take quite awhile to upload since I know have to go to the public library to write.**

**Sooo...Thank you to LoveInTheBattleField, Sesshomaru2004, VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS, jZhaYnEdeM09, luckgirl13, Veraozao, XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX, and AngelofDarkness95 for reviewing chapeter two of Pack Born! Very much appreciated! **

**P.S To those who are also reading my story "Silver Wolf" I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Now, On with the show!**

* * *

_**+=+ PacK BorN+=+**_

Thinking about doing something is one thing, but actually doing it is another thing entirely. I raised my head to check if everyone was asleep. They all lay on the floor, steadily breathing and dead to the world. My gaze made its way to my father he looked much more peaceful in his sleep than when he's awake. His usually harsh look was softened and I couldn't help but think how mom's death changed him. His pain was so great, that he even pushed me away, so he wouldn't have to remind himself of her. I slowly got up on all fours and cautiously made my way to the mouth of the cave, reminding myself that this was for my mother. Just when I thought I was home free, I tripped on something big and furry.

"Kagome?" a sleepy and familiar voice called, "What are you doing?" I lifted my muzzle out of the pile of dirt I managed to land myself in, shook off the filth, and turned my head to face him. Figures that out of all the wolves in the pack, I had to trip over Bankotsu's older brother, Suikotsu.

"Oh, you know…Just going outside for a breather, maybe a midnight howl." Hopefully that sounded casual and not suspicious. I turned my head back to face the cave opening and picked myself up off the ground. I was a bit far from the den when Bankotsu suddenly jumped over my head and landed in front of me in a defense position.

"Move." I hissed at him. I studied his every move and fell into a defensive position of my own, a low growling sound rumbled from the back of my throat. Staring into the crystal blue eyes of my best friend's brother, I noticed how big he actually was, but with my small frame and speed, I might be actually be able to catch him off guard long enough to make my escape.

"I knew you would do this, but why are you doing it?" Bankotsu's voice came from behind. I fixed my position so that I could face both of them without exposing my back to either of them. I've beaten (RUNNER) in play fights before, but both him and his older brother? I might as well crawl over to the humans, get on my back, and ask them to kill me.

"Why are you doing this?!" Bankotsu snarled. His head was now low to the ground and he bared his teeth at me. My instincts told me to fight them for challenging me, for questioning my actions when I have freedom to do whatever I wished, but my more rational side knew that they would never intentionally harm me, they cared too much about me. They were like brothers to me, family, the only family who actually cared.

"I said that I was just going out for a brother, take a walk and relax myself." I was starting to get annoyed with their interference.

"Don't lie to me!" Bankotsu shouted out in rage, "We both know that you're going you to help that human I sniffed out earlier! Don't you know the penalty for helping the enemy?!" He was breathing hard at this point, and I had to look away from his accusing eyes.

"Calm down brother." Soothed Suikotsu he always was the one to settle the fights between us. He had gotten out of his crouch some time ago, but Bankotsu and I held our positions, idiotic pride preventing either one of us to back down.

"Calm down?!" Bankotsu tilted his head so that he could fully glare at his brother while still in his stance. "If she leaves to go into man's territory to help the enemy, she will never be able to return! It's a little something called treason, and you want me to back down?! Hell no!"

"Don't you yell at him," I began as I got out of my stance, Bankotsu slowly followed my lead, "and I know the consequences."

"He could already be dead. It's been two hours, I doubt a human would be able to survive that long from a gun wound." I envied how calm and reasonable Suikotsu always sounded. You could persuade anyone to do anything you wanted with a tone like his.

"My mother never wanted to fight, and would do whatever it took to help someone in need. So would your mother." I knew that speaking about their mother was a touché subject for them, who would want their dead mother's morals used against them, but I had to make them understand somehow. A flash of anger passed through both of their eyes, than to an understanding of what I'm trying to say.

"She wouldn't hold it against you for not going," whispered Bankotsu. With those words, the tension that filled the air earlier seemed to snap and a much more depressing and quiet feeling replaced it. Bankotsu and Suikotsu ears pressed to their skulls, openly showing their discomfort with the subject. I even felt a bit guilty for bringing it up in the first place, but it had to be done.

"You're right, she wouldn't, she's too kind-hearted for that but I don't think I'd be able to live with myself. You're right too Suikotsu that man could be dead for all I know, but I at least want to be able to tell myself that I tried." I turned my back on them and started walking towards human territory.

"You won't be able to come back!" Bankotsu cried out, trying one last attempt to get me to stay.

"We'll never see you again…" Suikotsu added in, for once, he actually sounded desperate and unsure. I stopped walking, but didn't turn around, if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave.

"I know," and I continued marching forward. The further away I got from them, the more I started questioning myself: Should I go back? Would mom really turn her back on the pack just to save a human who might already be dead? Of course, I already knew the answers, yet, I can't help but wonder what she would do. I know for a fact that I need to do this, I didn't belong with the pack, not anymore. Besides, if I were to stay any longer, I would have just broken down. The distant sound of paws thumping on the ground grabbed my attention. I crouched down, ready to pounce. I waited as the noise closer and closer, then Suikotsu and Bankotsu appeared from the bushes. I felt my eyes widen with shock as I stood up straight. They were both breathing hard and I wondered if they got lost on the way. They never were good with directions, even with their acute sense of smell.

"What are you two doing here? Go home." I ordered. The truth was, I was happy to see them, but if the pack woke up and saw them missing, along with me, they would soon figure out where we all went. I can handle not being able to return, but I don't want to ruin it for them. Or…Maybe they're here to drag me back. Either way, both actions would not have a favorable outcome.

"You didn't really think that we were going to let you get away that easily did you?" Bankotsu smirked. I bared my teeth at him, ears laid back on my head, and prepared myself mentally for a fight. I refuse to let them take me back without one. They completely ignored my warning and stepped forward a bit to face me.

"So we're going with you." Suikotsu said with a smile. I found myself unable to move for a second until I could talk.

"Wi-…Wha-..." I sighed, "…No."

"And why the hell not?!" Bankotsu yelled stubbornly.

"Because you have something here, okay! You-"

"Because we have something here?! You've got to be kidding." Bankotsu rolled his eyes as I glared at him for interrupting.

"What do we have Kagome?" Suikotsu started, "A father who doesn't come home because he's too busy guarding our territory? A leader who could care less about what happens to us because he's too depressed? He may act like he's our tough and fearless leader, but he's not. Face it Kagome, even if we did leave you to go back or dragged you home, your father would just lead us all in the wrong direction and would eventually lead us all to our death!" he finished forcefully. I wanted to protest, to say that my father was a great leader and did the best he could, I really wanted too, but I knew Suikotsu was right. My father was too depressed to lead the pack and the pack was foolish enough to let him continue being the alpha in that state. I sighed.

"You guys…" I whined.

"We're just going to follow you anyway, so you might as well save us the trouble and say yes." Bankotsu declared with a wink and Suikotsu nodded his agreement.

"Didn't you say before that humans were trash?" I asked Bankotsu mockingly. He just shrugged his shoulders in surrender and gave me a helpless look. I glanced at Suikotsu questioningly.

"Hey, I never said I didn't like humans. They are pretty cute if you think about it…in a weird way…" he claimed innocently.

"Okay, okay, you got me. Let's run then." I didn't wait for them to answer, I just ran in the direction of the injured, and hopefully still alive, human. We ran for a while as the wind blew past us and tussled our fur. Running always made me feel free, like I could do anything I wanted and no one could stop me. Although I always loved running, I could never run as fast as Bankotsu and I always suspected that I enjoyed it much more than he did. The rhythmic pound of our paws was soothing, almost like a wild lullaby. Then I saw a bright light and shadows. I stopped in my tracks and called to the guys, who had zoomed past me.

"What? You saw something?" Suikotsu asked while looking around. When he saw what I saw, he let out a surprised gasp. There was a human, surrounded by wolves from a neighboring wolf tribe and fighting them off with a burning stick that was not going to hold them back for long.

"Still want to help him?" Suikotsu asked skeptically.

"Nothing we can't handle." I told them with what I hoped sounded like confidence in my voice.

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" Bankotsu shouted, just before he cried out "Charge!" He ran toward the human and wolves. Suikotsu and I shared a look, before running to join the fight with a battle cry of our own. The human shouted warnings at us, most likely thinking that we came to kill him and fight over the scraps, but stopped his shouts once he was us take on the wolves that surrounded him. It was three against three, a fair fight.

The wolf I was up against had tangled dark brown fur and his eyes blazed with what I assumed to be pure, raw rage. He swiped at me with his claws, I ducked under them and reached out to snag his neck between my jaws. I clamped down on his neck and immediately tasted coppery flavor on my tongue, but I still didn't let go.

I applied more pressure and he started to thrash around and claw at me. I felt him go limp within my grip. I couldn't believe it, I killed someone. What if he had a family who cared for him? Or someone who would be lost without him? Someone who looked up to him? Was it alright that I had taken a life to save another? Before I could think about it anymore, my world exploded and I could smell burning fur and blood. So much blood. Something had made contact with my skull and my vision blurred, all I could see was white flashed of light and unclear shapes. I tried to stay on all fours, but even that seemed too difficult of a task.

I fell down and hit the ground, only I couldn't feel it, I could only feel the agonizing pain that clouded my mind and numbed my body. All I could think about was the pain, it was too much…Make it stop…Make it stop!

The last thing I heard was furious growling, frail snarling, and a long string of curses.

"Kagome!" I heard someone call my name. I couldn't answer, couldn't get the words out of my mouth, then I finally fell into a sweet oblivion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and tell me what you think of my story so far! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! I would like to thank everyone who left a review, I'm so glad you love it so far and am so sorry for taking so long to update! I can't express my thanks enough for review and sticking with me! I honestly thought that no one would like my stories and am thrilled to death that you like it. So thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, but Sho is MINE 3**

**With no further adui, lets get on with the show!**

* * *

_****Pack Born****_

I see nothing. I can't seem to open my eyes, or...have I gone blind? My head hurts. Whats wrong with me? What happened?

Oh. Right. We were fighting the wolves, protecting the human. I think... Bankotsu screamed my name...but then what? I remember, blood, and the smell of something burning. There was blood everywhere, both my own and that of my enemy. My head felt like it exploded shortly after I defeated the other wolf.

"Kagome?" I hear someone calling me. Who is that? "Kagome? Kagome! Come on, stay with us Kaggie." Suikotsu. That's Suikotsu's voice, So I can't be dead. Unless...He died in battle too!

"Hey!" another voice joined in, Bankotsu, I realized, "I think I saw her nose twitch!" Oh no, did he die too?

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Maybe she's coming too. Hey, Kagome." I felt the unmistakable feel of Suikotsu's muzzle nudge my head. The gesture felt like needles poking at my brain.

"Stop it." I groaned out, "It hurts." once I spoke, they both let out a loud cheer.

"She's alive!"

"She's okay!" However, I did not appreciate the loud noise assaulting my aching head. So I finally opened my eyes to confront them. Well, I supposed this means I'm alive, I thought wearily as I looked up at Bankotsu and Suikotsu's grinning faces and rolled over so that I laid on my stomach, head between my front paws.

"What happened?" I groaned out.

"_HE_ happened." Bankotsu growled, gesturing with his head behind him. There was the human we saved, He was sitting there, trembling under the tree with his arms wrapped around his legs and his short, chopped brown hair covering most of his face as he mumbled strange words.

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked, finally getting up and shaking the dirt off my fur, then winced at the pain it caused me.

"Well," Suikotsu started innocently, "After you finished off the other wolf, the human thought that we were going to go after him, so he hit you on the head with the damn burning stick he had and so-"

"I bit him." Bankotsu finished rather cheerfully, even adding a little jump at the end.

"Yes, and, well, we growled at him until he put out the stick and threw it away and he sat down started whimpering like a newborn pup, mumbling about god knows what, we can't seem to make sense of the words. We've been waiting for you to wake up since technically, he is your human and thought that you wouldn't appreciate us killing him." I stared at the human and walked closer to him. He saw me moving towards him and flinched away, trying to move further into the tree, as if willing it to swallow him. I listened to the words he was saying.

"He's saying...something about failing his mission...and that master is going to be mad..." I told them, not really thinking about what I was saying.

"You understand what he's saying?" Bankotsu yelped. I turned around to look at their faces, their eyes etched with worry.

"Yeah, why? Can't you?"

"Kagome," Suikotsu stepped forward a bit, "are you sure you understand what he's saying?"

"Or did you get hit in the head harder than we thought?" if not for the seriousness in Bankotsu's voice, I would have called him a jerk.

"I may have gotten hit in the head, but I am still capable of knowing words when they are spoken!" I growled at them. They both looked at each other and then went to stand by my side, and strained their ears, trying to hear the human's words. Bankotsu gave a frustrated sigh.

"I don't understand a single word he's saying."

"Nor can I." Suikotsu admitted.

"But," I started, clearly distressed that only I could understand the words of the human, "he's clearly talking about his mission and the anger of his master!"

"But Kagome-" Suikotsu started, worry laced in his voice.

"He's talking in the human language." Bankotsu finished for his brother. I took a step back from the human in shook, realizing that the human couldn't be speaking wolf if my pack brothers couldn't hear them. But, there is no such thing as a 'human' language! They communicate with strange noises and body movements, I remembered from my studies as a pup.

"What?! But-but, the elders said that they don't have a language." I stuttered. Even if they did, how would I be able to understand it when they couldn't?

"Yeah, well, they also said that your father was a GREAT alpha, and look at him now." he snorted. I looked away from them and stared back at the human in silence. I couldn't argue with him when he spoke the truth.

"What if the hit to your head did more than we think?" Bankotsu asked. I turned on him and growled.

"Don't _even _joke about this Bankotsu!"

"I'm serious!" he defended himself, and I could tell that he was.

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe the hit rewired your brain and now you can understand the language?"

"I guess it doesn't matter now," I sighed, "what's done is done."

"So...what now?" Suikotsu asked. We stayed in utter silence for a few moments and I thought about what were supposed to do now. I mean, I didn't really have a plan, just save the human.

"Kagome." Bankotsu called me, I nodded my head to acknowledge him "Can you- I mean..can you talk you back?"

"Yeah, you might be able to communicate with him." Suikotsu agreed wholeheartedly.

"What am I supposed to say to him?" I practically yelled, " 'Hey, listen, I know you hate us wolves and all, but can you help us out?' Yeah, I'm so sure that would work."

"Just try to talk to him." Suikotsu asked me with a sparkle in his eyes. I sighed and stepped a bit closer to the human to try to talk to him, it hopeless to argue with Suikotsu. He could convince you to jump off a cliff if he so choosed. I looked to the human and took the chance to study him further. Recalling my human studies, his cloths seemed a bit odd, we were told that they wore a strong, silver, and almost impenetrable sort of skin around their bodies that was supposed to protect them. This human, however, wore brown, flimsy articles of clothing covering both his top and bottom. He was also dirty: mud, leaves, and twigs stuck to him in various places and there on his left arm was the unmistakeable wound from Bankotsu's jaws. I would have felt sorry for the guy...if it wasn't for the fact that he knocked me unconscious.

"Hey...hey, can you hear me?" I asked softly, not wanting to scare him further. Scared humans tend to do stupid things. The human didn't seem to hear me, he just started mumbling his strange words even louder than before, I looked back at the two brothers.

"It didn't work, I understood what you said and if your talking to the human, I shouldn't be able to. Concentrate on the words hes saying and respond to it." Suikotsu advised, "Concentrate." Huffing in annoyance, I turned back around and listened closely to the words, closing my eyes as I did so. The words sounded rough yet smooth, the punctuation nothing like my own language, yet I understand it. How can I make his words into words of my own? Concentrate...concentrate...

Suddenly, it all seemed to click in my head somehow. Slowly, I opened my mouth to talk.

"Hey. Can you hear me?" the words were foreign on my tongue,but not exactly unwelcome. The words smooth as water and just as flowing. I could hear faint gasps behind me, but my sole focus was on the human, who snapped his head up to look at me, his eyes wide with surprise and fear. His eyes, I thought in amazement, what a pretty shade of green, emerald even. My amazement was ruined when he opened his mouth and screamed.

"Your talking! You can't talk! You can't be talking to me! Go away! _Go Away!" _his voiced echoed through the thick trees and even startled the birds into flying away, swishing through the treetops. My concentration broke, and I jumped back, unsure of what to do, and both Bankotsu and Suikotsu got into a crouch in front of me. Of course they didn't know that the human screamed out in fear and surprise, and wasn't going to attack me.

"Wait! He understood me! Hes only scared and screamed that I shouldn't be able to talk to him!" I yelled over their growling, which only served to make things worse with the human, "Just, let me calm him down." I told them. Eventually, they stood down and allowed me to approach him again. He shook with such fervor, I was worried if we have scarred him mentally or emotionally. I focused once again, and started talking in the strange language.

"Ssshhh," I soothed, "Its okay, its okay, _you're _okay. I promise we're not going to hurt you. Do you understand?" It seemed to be working, because he started shaking less and less until it stopped completely. Then he looked up at me. His emerald eyes sparkled with tears as he looked into my own.

"How?" he asked me weakly, voice slightly trembling.

"I don't know." I shook my head, "We think maybe because you hit me too hard in the head and it messed with my brain." His eyes made their way over my shoulder behind me, to Suikotsu and Bankotsu. "They won't hurt you. I promise." and his eyes went to the top of my head. I could only imagine how terrible my fur looked. Matted with blood and dirt, and possibly a bit burned from the fire. I almost cringed at the thought.

"I'm sorry. You and those two were trying to save me from the other ones. The bad ones. And I hit you. I'm sorry." He apologized. I couldn't help but smile at that, he sounded like a pup.

"Its okay. But, we do want to ask you some questions. Is it okay if they come closer?" he nodded. I gestured for them to come closer and they trotted their way over to me and each sat down besides me without saying a word, they seemed to understand my need to keep my concentration in order to keep talking. Keeping my concentration for the language, I started asking questions.

"What is your name?"

"Sho." he answered.

"Nice to meet you, Sho-kun. My name is Kagome. This," I tilted my head to the right, "Is Bankotsu, and this, "Is Suikotsu. They are my pack. Next question, what were you doing here in wolf territory? Don't you know that its dangerous for humans?" For a while he stayed quiet, thinking about how to answer.

"Master told me to come find the plant of Samu. It is a plant that is said to grow only in these parts of the forest and when brewed into a tea, it restores your health. My Master needs this because he is ill and I am afraid that he will die if not given the tea." as he explained, I nodded in understanding, then, a I got an idea.

"Why don't me and my friends help you find the plan? We can't really go back home, they would most likely kill us since we helped a human." Sho looked down again in guilt.

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine, its fine," I assured, "Its all in the past. Nothing we can do to change it now."

"Are you sure you want to help me?" he asked.

"Why not? We don't have anything else to do and leaving you here to defend yourself after we went through the trouble of saving you once is just ridiculous. Besides, we know of the plant your talking about and know where its at. We wolves call it, the healing plant. Not very original, I know, but it gets the point across."

"I cannot thank you enough Kagome-san." Sho then got on his knees and ducked his head. I wasn't sure what he was doing, some sort of weird human custom I suppose.

"Please," I told him, "Call me Kagome."

"Kagome-chan." he responded with a straight face. I felt my eyebrow twitch at his sudden stubbornness, but accepted it nevertheless. Wasn't he shaking in fear non to long ago?

"Right, just follow us. I won't be able to talk to you for a while though," at his confused and hurt look, I explained, "See, I have to concentrate to talk in your language, which means I cant talk to Bankotsu or Suikotsu, but I have to catch them up to speed now."

"Understood Kagome-chan. I am just to follow?"

"Yup. Just follow the wolves!" I responded cheerfully, and he thanked me one more time before I broke concentration and talked to my pack.

"We're going on a short trip guys!" I told them.

"What?" They simultaneously asked. I explained to them the situation. Suikotsu seemed to accept it enough, but Bankotsu did not like the idea. Not one bit.

"What if its a trap. There could be humans there, just waiting to kill us." he said.

"Oh please brother, we're not worth that much that the humans would go out of their way to trap us." Suikotsu rolled his eyes.

"Still."

"Oh come on! Just look at him, he looks so innocent!" I cried.

"Your a sucker for his eyes aren't you?" Bankotsu taunted.

"You know me so well."

"Are we going or not?" Suikotsu pitched in, "It shouldn't take long to get there. Five or ten minuets at the most."

"Fine, lets go. The sooner he gets the healing plant, the faster we can go home."

"Bankotsu..." I started, even I could hear the slight waver in my home, "Where is home?" The two brothers looked at one another, and I could see the guilt in Bankotsu's eyes.

"Lets not worry about that now Kaggie," Suikotsu told me seriously, "We'll help the human and worry about that after, alright?" I slowly nodded but that lumpy feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away. This is my fault. They can't go home now because of me. I'm sorry, I thought to myself, knowing they wouldn't accept a verbal apology.

"Come on," Bankotsu nudged my shoulder, "Lets get going." I looked back at Sho and gestured my head towards the south, signaling that he should follow us now. Sho nodded and stood up on two leggs, using his hands to dust off some of the dirt on him. Lucky, I thought, glancing down at my own dirty coat. Sho was short, I realized, not as tall as I would think a grown human male should be. Bankotsu, also looking at Sho, commented on his size.

"Hes a pup. What do the humans call them? A-a.."

"A child." Suikotsu finished for him.

"Why would they send a pup in the woods? He could have been killed. No wolf would ever knowingly send a young one into a dangerous situation." I said, shell shocked.

"Don't forget Kagome, they're not wolves. They're human." Bankotsu spat in such a way, I could only nod my head so as not to tempt him into saying anything else if I protested.

"Alright then, come one, we're wasting time." Suikotsu began walking in the direction of the field which grew with healing plants, Bankotsu following after him. I waited until Sho was next to me, and we caught up with them. This is going to be a long five to ten minuets, I thought, sensing the tense atmosphere. I looked up at the sky and wondered: when our job was done, where would we go? Will we ever truly find somewhere we can call home? What will happen to father and the pack? I don't like these questions, they take me to a dark place. So instead, I'll think about the soothing thumps of our paws and soft thudding of Sho's feet hitting the ground. The swishing of the leaves overhead, and the calls of nearby animals. For now, I should only think about the present, not the past or the future.

We continued to walk for a while, until finally, after about eight minuets, we reached fields covered in healing plants.

* * *

**And there is chapter four of Pack Born! What do you think of this one? This is a long chapter, I'm sure, though It sort of felt...off...**

***Ahem* Leave a review to tell me what you think of Sho and everything else that has happened so far! Once again I'm sorry for taking so long to update and please remember that when I write the chapters, I do not plan anything ahead of time, I make all of this up as I go.**

**Thank you for reading chapter three and I hope you tune in next time to read chapter five!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloha everybody! I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 4 of Pack Born!**

**...Well...There's not much for me to say at this point...soo..**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! 3 :3**

* * *

**~Pack Born~**

The field was absolutely breath-taking. Thanks to the soft glow the moon emitted, the grass and plants seemed to sparkle. A gentle breeze fluttered through and the flowers and grass swayed in harmony with it, sending a calming aroma around the field.

"So beautiful..." I mumbled.

"Yeah." Bankotsu and Suikotsu both replied at the same time.

"I'm going to talk to Sho." I told them before I turned toward the human. Concentrating on the words once again, I began to talk to Sho.

"These are the plants you're looking for, yes?"

"Yes," He nodded, a look of pure joy on his face, "They are. Thank you so much Kagome-chan."

"Don't mention it." I smiled, "Go get as much as you need. We will wait for you hear at the border and watch over you. You are safe with us." With a slight bow to us, he took out a strange leather item and ran to the field, bending down and inspecting each flower, plucking one from the ground when he found it to be suitable and putting it in the leather object. He looked so innocent and happy, happy that his master will be able to live another day. I shudder at the sudden thought of his scavenged dead body if we hadn't gotten to him in time. I went and sat down next to the two brothers, losing my concentration for the human language to talk to them.

"I still don't like him." Bankotsu commented randomly, still watching Sho go around and pick the plants.

"You don't have to like him." Suikotsu told his little brother with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"You just have to tolerate him." I added in.

"Right." He mumbled, laying down and resting his head on his paws.

"You know," I started, "We could stay here. We know there's food and water here, plus, a small cave a mile from here."

"We can't." Bankotsu answered sadly.

"Why not?" I huffed.

"Your father's pack come here to gather the healing plant every so often. We would run into them and I for one would rather not fight them." Oh. Right. My father. How could I have forgotten? I wouldn't want to get into a fight with them either.

"Hey," Suikotsu nudged my shoulder with his own, "What did I tell you?"

"'Don't worry about it.'" I quoted . He nodded his head in approval.

"Good. Just remember that." Bankotsu then let out a heavy groan.

"Is he done yet? Its taking forever!"

"Why the rush? Do you have somewhere to go?" I teased, laughing as he stumbled over his words.

"N-no! I-I just think we should really get the pup home is all!"

"Sure thing Bank. I'll go ask if he's ready to go." and I stood up and padded my way over to Sho, who was now inspecting two plants before smiling and putting them both in his container.

"Sho," I called in human tongue, "are you ready to depart?" he looked up at me, startled by my sudden speech, but them smiled widely.

"Yes! I got enough to make a whole gallon of tea!" he responded cheerfully with his arms spread wide to show me that it was a lot.

"That's great, then let's get going. Where is your master?" I asked.

"Mmm! We live in the Utsukushii village!" Sho pointed slightly to his left, "If I'm right, it should be that way..."

"Should be?"

"The flowers are supposed to be to the right of the village, and since we are at the field of the flowers, then we should be able to go back by going left."

"But you strayed from the path when the other wolves came didn't you?" his silence was answer enough for me, "Right, so well just follow the path of your scent until we reach the village."

I turned to the guys and spoke to them.

"Alright guys, we're going to follow Sho's scent and take him back home!" I cheered.

"Sure." they both said at the same time. We all got near Sho and sniffed at him, he seemed at first but gradually relaxed. Sho's scent wasn't as bad as I expected. He smelled of grass and kinds of trees and herbs, then there was the light scent of gunpowder. It was the scent that tainted all humans, even the pups it would seem. Once we had the smell, we followed it towards the village. The travel didn't take too long, about 30 minuets. We would have gotten there faster if we kept walking continuously, but Sho had to stop every once in a while to rest or to relieve himself. As we moved closer and closer to the human village, their stench and the smell of gunpowder became stronger, almost burning my nose, before we knew it, the village was within our sights. Before I could say anything, Sho gave out a shout of excitement and started running to the village. While he was running, he looked back at us and waved.

"Stay there, I'll be right back!" and he turned back around and ran to his home at full speed.

"Sho! Wait!" but he was too far ahead to hear my cries.

I have never seen so many humans before in my life. Sure, I would occasionally catch glimpses of them in our territory, but they were easily taken care of. This, this was just too much. They walked everywhere, small ones and big ones alike, mostly in groups but there were some that walked alone. What I assumed to be their homes were scattered everywhere, they looked large and solid. I took a few steps back and crouched lower into the grass and bushes, if any of them saw us, that would definitely mean trouble for us, Bankotsu and Suikotsu followed suit.

"Let's go guys, I don't like the looks of this." Bankotsu whispered cautiously.

"I agree. I have never seem so many of them gathered in once place before." Suikotsu added, voicing my earlier thoughts.

"He told us to wait here." I said automatically.

"Yeah, wait until he comes back with other humans. Humans with guns and fire," Bankotsu looked behind him, "We should go. Now."

"He told us to wait here" I repeated.

"We wait, we die." Bankotsu retorted.

"No. He wouldn't betray us like that. He trusted us to take him home, and know I'm going to trust him." I said, not taking my eyes off the village.

"Is that really a wise decision?" Suikotsu asked.

"You guys can go if you want to. If your really that scared. I'm waiting." Bankotsu snorted at my remark.

"Your so stubborn, and I'm not afraid of no humans."

"Alright Kagome. You win, we'll wait here with you. It's now like we have something more important to do." Suikotsu sighed and laid down in the bushes, Bankotsu turned around and laid on his back next to him. I sat in between two bushes, keeping out of sight but still keeping my eye on the village. After what seemed like hours, we heard a crunch from behind us. Instantly, we were on our feet.

"Is that him?" Bankotsu asked.

"No," I answered, "He would have come back the same way he left. Plus, that sounded to heavy for it to be him."

"Great. See! I told you that the humans would come!" Bankotsu growled.

"No!" I snarled back at him.

"Quiet!" barked Suikotsu, "Listen." and sure enough, we heard a couple more footsteps before a dark figure appeared in front of us with a gun in his hands that was pointed straight at me.

* * *

**Yay for cliffhangers! **

**Thanks for reading and I you enjoyed!**


End file.
